


We Are But Glass

by AgelessWriter



Series: Never Alone [4]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Martian Physiology, Scars, Somewhat of a songfic, blind man - Freeform, but you know..., gay sex technically, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb manages to injure himself, at home of all places. J'onn takes care of him, and finds each scar the blind man has. He's not sure to ask about them... Not yet. Not when that mouth is so teasing...<br/>J'onn POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are But Glass

We Are But Glass

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


*Side Note: I do not own Glass, it is a song by Thompson Square and you should totally listen to it. Also Song lyrics are bolded and Italicized.

  
  


_**We May Shine, We May Shatter** _

_**We May Be Picking Up the Pieces Here On After** _

_**We Are Fragile, We Are Human** _

_**And We Are Shaped By The Light We Let Through Us** _

_**We Break Fast, Because We Are Glass** _

 

I was in his apartment, well, it may as well be  _our_ apartment now, reading while he showered. It'd been a long day for Divinero, and for Caleb, and he wanted to try and wash it away. I could have argued that one can not simply wash away a bad day, but it seemed to... Have some sort of healing aspect to the humans. Not sure how it did, but it did. I noted how it always seemed to calm Superman, and even managed to make Batman less... Sullen.

I heard a crash and rushed towards the bathroom, phasing through the door.  _'Caleb! Caleb! Are you alright?!_ ' I yelled out, looking around. I heard a soft groan and a swear. 

_'I'm fine. Tripped over the fucking shower curtain. May have a bruise forming...'_ I heard his reply. I quickly found him, on the floor of the shower, water still hitting him. He rose up trying to give a slight smile in my direction, non-seeing eyes looking at me. ' _It happens... I promise. I'm fine._ ' He tried reassuring me, turning the water off. I handed him a towel, watching carefully as he dried off, dark hair first. 

' _You need to be more careful. You could have seriously hurt yourself, Caleb._ ' I chastised. He gave a chuckle.

_'Don't worry about me so much. It happens. Even amongst the seeing, trips happen. I'm sure Flash has definitely fallen in the WatchTower's showers going too fast._ ' He wrapped the towel around him and I carefully placed a hand on him, trying to steady him.

_'At least let me look at where you fell. Please.'_ I asked. I heard him sigh.

_'Fine. If it will get you to relax a little._ ' He stood on his tiptoes, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I carefully lifted him, setting him on the sink. ' _You really didn't have to do that. You know how I feel about being lifted up..._ ' Caleb huffed. I chuckled a bit, kissing the top of his head. 

_'I apologize. But this is an easy way to look at your legs and make sure you're not severely injured._ 'I did glance at his legs, taking note of the scars that had always been there, those that were new from the past few months, nothing from today however. ' _And you are okay._ ' I gave a smile, though I knew he couldn't quite see it. I heard him scoff.

_'Told you so. But you never seem to listen.'_ He placed a hand on my shoulder, as if going to get off himself. I felt his mind whirring with thoughts before one of his smirks replaced his smile.  _'You know... This could be an advantageous seat.'_ He wrapped his legs around me, knowing I could phase out if I'd wanted too. I stepped closer, shaking my head.

_'Why does this not surprise me?_ ' I asked, placing my hands on either side of the sink. He placed a hand on my cheek, giving a soft stroke, fingers tracing each line. I gave soft sigh.

_'Because you know me so well..._ ' He gave a smile. _'Of course... We don't have too... We can watch a movie instead.'_ I snorted.

_'Not sure I wish to stop... Of course... I believe our room would be more comfortable. Yes?_ ' I asked. Caleb nodded, carefully getting down, towel falling to the floor. I couldn't help but look him up and down, he was beautiful... Scarred. But beautiful. 

He was walking out of the room, turning his head back.  _'You'd better be following me. I'm not going to wait._ ' He gave a smirk and gave his rear a little shake before walking out. I let out a chuckle, following him into the bedroom. I wrapped my arms around him, his skin still slightly damp from his shower. I kissed the back of his neck, inhaling his soap's scent, nipping him a bit. I could feel, rather than hear, his moan.

_'So what exactly was it you were wanting to do? Hmm?_ ' I murmured softly. He turned to face me, allowing me to feel him hardening against me. I gave a soft purr, kissing him softly. Caleb wrapped his arms around my neck, hovering to stay a similar height to mine. He deepened the kiss, giving a low moan.

_'Doesn't matter. Just want you..._ ' Caleb thought at me, pulling away slowly and setting himself on the ground. His hair had gotten in his eyes and I pushed it out of the way, committing his face to memory. The light green eyes, the dark hair, paled skin.

I sat down on the bed, pulling him into my lap. He kissed over my cheek, down my neck. I purred, feeling myself wetten a bit, pooling. I carefully moved us so he was on his back, that I was on top of him. He huffed, giving me a pout.  _'You always stop me from exploring._ ' He pouted. I kissed him softly, carefully stroking his cheek with my hand.

_'That's not true Caleb, and you know it. This time... I just wished to explore you. What is it that makes you, you, Caleb?'_ I asked, closing my eyes as I pressed my forehead towards his, feeling our minds truly connecting. I could feel his exasperation at his mother, his loyalty towards Lynn, his love for me, his excitement towards discovering his powers.

I opened my eyes, kissing him deeply. ' _Damn... We gotta do that more often, J'onn.'_ Caleb thought, groaning as I kissed down his neck. I rose up, tracing a hand over the scars on his chest, kissing over them after. He gave a low moan. ' _J'onn... Enough teasing... Come on..._ ' He started to try and raise up, but I pressed him back down. 

_'I don't recall being done with you yet._ ' I kissed his hip, close to his erection. He swore, trying not to squirm. I gave a smirk, giving him a lick, hearing him nearly yelp.  _'Problems?_ ' I asked.

_'You can be a fucking bastard. You know that?_ ' Caleb shook his head, hands running through his hair. I rose up, opening the drawer on the nightstand to pull out a condom. I opened the package, rolling it on to him, allowing my fingertips to skim over his length, hearing his moan.  _'Why the hell are you such a tease?_ ' I thought for a moment as I sunk onto him, groaning as he entered.

_'Fun. Listening to the sounds I can have you make... It's entertaining._ ' I rolled my hips, feeling him dig a little deeper. My purring grew as I leaned to kiss him, allowing for different angles for his thrusts. He rolled us, with him on top of me, his thrust deeper.

_'I'm not the only one with interesting sounds._ ' He chuckled, tracing patterns on my chest as his thrust into me. I couldn't help but clench around him, feeling him pulse. Caleb groaned, nipping at my neck. I ground back against him, feeling his hands take mine. I gave a squeeze, glad for something to hold onto.

I could feel he was close, and I was not far from being finished either, our movements becoming erratic. He kissed me deeply, teasingly. I clenched again and again around him, feeling my spasms rise. That caused him to release himself, thrusts quicker and erratic.  _'J'onn..._ ' He murmured, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek before tossing the condom away in the trashcan. I nuzzled close into him once he was laid back down, head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it returned to normal.

_'I think that was well deserved after the week we've had... What about you?_ ' I asked. He gave a soft laugh.

_'Definitely. Definitely.'_ I smiled, raising up enough to give him a kiss before laying back down. Drained. But happy...

 


End file.
